


Two Fucks

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hannibal wants to fuck Will even after he just had sex with another man, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will being a slut, jealous Alana, washroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Will gets revenge on Hannibal when he finds out he is fucking Alana Bloom, but he is delighted when Hannibal is delighted at the thought of him fucking another man.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Wednesday smut. It is kinktober after all.

Will really didn’t give two fucks about Hannibal at this point in time. He was sick of getting the runaround by the man, especially as he had just found out that he was fucking Alana, while Will was in prison for murders set up by the bastard cannibal himself.

Just released from the Baltimore State Hospital for the criminally insane, apparently because Hannibal himself had set him free, Will was out for revenge. Having got a taxi home, he had to go through the indignity of Alana returning “his” dogs to him, finding out he was the cuckold (ok, he and Hannibal hadn’t exactly been in an intimate relationship, but excuse me, hadn’t Hannibal stuck something long down his fucking throat after all) due to Hannibal fucking Alana, Will was in fact horny himself. So the only solution, get laid.

Will found himself, following a trip to the Turkish barbershop for a full on shave and a haircut, wearing some hithertoo unworn but goddamn tight jeans and a painted on shirt, in a bar in downtown Baltimore. He knew the chances of Hannibal finding him there were remote, so he’d made sure to text the man to say he was out on the town at a particular place if he felt so inclined to find him. Now Will didn’t want Hannibal to find him so he could make out with him, he wanted Hannibal to find him making out with someone else. Hannibal had texted him to say he was with Alana for the evening, but might be able to join Will a little later. So that gave Will time to hook up, and he’d decided it would be the biggest hairiest guy he could find.

Timing was everything, and the venue was crucial. Not exactly a gay bar, “The Place” was known for a mixture of client types, singles, couples, of varying sexualities. Will arrived about seven, set himself up in a spot at the bar and ordered a beer with a whiskey chaser. The bar tender was a cute girl about twenty five with the name tag “Wendy”. She was friendly, but not overly. He sat in the chair like he was on display, waiting for someone suitable to bite.

Three drinks in, a man in his forties slid next to him, and ordered a beer for himself and whatever Will wanted. Will spun around to face him, taking a good look. Yes, he’d do. Tall, blonde, older enough to look like he knew what he was doing, and although not really hairy, he did have a bit of a biker look to him, so that could work.

“Hey, names Bill, what’s yours.” Bill actually slid his hand up and down Will’s right arm, making his intentions clear. He’d do, although the name was a little disconcerting. Will’s Daddy’s name, and practically Will’s name too. But that could work.

“Will, actually. Thanks for the drink. You’ll have to excuse me, I’m half drunk already. But I think you were counting on that, weren’t you, Bill.” Will was half drunk, he’d not drank a lot in the last few month’s, being banged up in the loony bin and all.

Bill leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I was counting on you needing a bit more than a drink, if you wanted to join me in the men’s room, Will.”

Checking the time,and looking over at the door to see Hannibal and Alana walking into the bar at a little after eight, Will decided the timing was perfect, and took Bill’s hand and let himself be led to the door over in the corner of the bar. Hannibal clocked him straight away, and Will couldn’t help but smile over at him, before they went into the room. It was a single stall, with a lock and that was perfect. After locking the door, Will allowed himself to be turned around, and he placed his hands above the toilet, while Bill undid his belt and slid Will’s jeans and underwear down to just below his ass.

Will had prepped himself before coming out, and he heard Bill rip open a condom and before he knew it, the man’s cock was being shoved into his anus with a good deal of force. It was a good size, as in huge, and Will had to hold back a scream. Bill took hold of Will’s stomach with one hand, and his hip with the other.

“God you’re tight. Good job you were ready for me, all lubed up, otherwise this would hurt.” And with that he began to pull out and slam himself back inside Will, the pace fast from the outset.

Will had had anal sex before, but not for some time, and he remembered the feeling and that he liked it. He felt so full, and there was the burn that felt a little wrong, as though he was going to be crapping very carefully for a few days. It also felt as though Bills cock was stabbing him through his stomach from the inside. He must have had a good nine inches, and the circumference was good too. Will had to stop himself thinking, and just start to enjoy this. Especially as he knew Hannibal and Alana were just a few yards away.

Will found himself pressing onto the wall to give purchase while he slammed himself back onto Bill. He found his own cock, and began to pump in time with the thrusts. Bill was moaning into Will’s neck, and he felt teeth every now and then. He had no doubt he would never see this man again, but right now that was the intention, but oh boy, he was a machine. Pounding back and forth until they both came to a climax.

“On my face, please.” Will wanted to feel the man’s climax and have a taste. He also wanted Hannibal to see and smell someone else’s cum all over him.

Bill pulled out, span Will around and ripped off the condom. Will opened his mouth, and his eyes so he could watch as Bill’s sperm shot out all over his face. Into his hair, his eyes and mouth. Will was still pumping himself and came at around the same moment, although this mostly went all over his own hand. Before he’d finished, Bill got on his knees and sucked Will’s cock into his mouth, sucking out the last drops fo Will’s cum.

After they tidied themselves up, both grinning from ear to ear while they did so, Will rubbing the cum in his hair in a bit, because he didn’t want to be thrown out, they left the toilet discreetly. Bill gave Will a little peck on the cheek and said that if he wanted to hook up again he was a regular in the bar. Will said goodbye and went back to his spot at the bar. The bar tender gave him a little wink as he sat gingerly down.

He didn’t look for Hannibal right away, but after a minute or two felt a presence at his shoulder. He spun around on his stool, and right there they were. Both Hannibal and Alana.

“Hey guys, glad you could make it. Can I buy you a drink?” Will pretended that he hadn’t just been fucked in the toilets, and that they were all great friends out for a night together.

He saw Hannibal’s nostrils flare, and waited for some kind of reaction.

“Will, I think we are going. I must say I’m a little shockEd by the display you just put on. I hadn’t realised sex in bar toilets was your thing. Hannibal, come.” Alana had a look of pure disgust on her face. She was heading for the door, only to find that Hannibal wasn’t following her.

“I think I’ll stay. Will and I have a lot to discuss. I will see you later Alana.” Hannibal didn’t even look at her before she left. His eyes never left Will’s.

“Can I buy you a drink, Will?” Will just grinned at him. “Or would you like to pay another visit to the men’s room?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a few people asked for another chapter so here it is.

“A drink first, I think. You’re not off the hook, by the way. I’m really still very angry with you, but maybe not for what you think I’m angry for” Will slurred a little through this, he was quite drunk still, but he didn’t let this stop him from picking up another drink, before gesturing for Hannibal to take the seat beside him.

Hannibal took his coat off, draped it over the seat beside his and sat down. Of course he looked good, thought Will, and the smirk on his face was so there. Will got the attention of the bar server, and ordered two more beers and two more chasers.

“It’s on him.” He gestured towards Hannibal. Wendy poured the drinks, and took a good long look at the two of them.

“Would it be too much to ask you to be a bit more discreet if you decide to avail yourselves of the facilities? At least go in separately, this time.”

Hannibal looked at her, mile distaste showing on his features. Will interjected.

“Ignore him, and I apologise. I’ll be more discreet, although I haven’t decided whether to fuck this one anyway. He’s not in my good books. Do you want to know what he did?” Wendy looked interested and nodded.

“He fucked the lady I thought I wanted to be with. Turns out I really didn’t. I was trying to work out who I was jealous of and realised it was her. What do you think I should do, Wendy?”

“Well, aside from him looking a bit preppy for my tastes, he’s a good looking man. Mind you, you’re a little better than good looking yourself, so maybe you could do better. Up to you, really. I’m sure the lady would be really pissed off if you slept with him now.”

Will looked at Hannibal, raising his eyebrows.

“She’s got a good point. Alana would be pissed at us both. What do you think, Hannibal. Fancy a little visit to the rest room with me?”

Hannibal stood up, passed his coat to Wendy to look after and made an after you gesture to Will. Will hopped off the bar stool, and weaved his way to the rest room. When he closed the door, Hannibal followed. He heard Wendy laugh a little. “Better, I guess” he heard her mutter.

Hannibal opened the door, moved inside the smallish single bathroom, and turned to lock the door.

“I feel that you are a little drunk to consent, Will. I’m more than willing, but I need to make sure you are not going to regret this afterwards.”

“I consent, Christ, I need to do this. I just hope you’re hung, because the guy that just fucked me sure was.”Will looked down at Hannibal’s crotch, which was already tented. “And from the looks of it, you are.”

Hannibal suddenly undid his belt and dropped his pants. Wills eyes widened at the sight. He undid his own belt, turned around and leant over the sink. He felt Hannibal lower his pants, and braced for impact. He was a little surprised when Hannibal started to kiss the back of his neck, just behind his ear.

“Oh Will, how long I have dreamed of this. Alana was just an alibi, and I’ve been trying to shake her for a while. I didn’t want our first time to be like this. Are you sure?”

Will turned his head around a little, to be able to look at Hannibal in the eyes. He found a softness there that surprised him.

“I’m sure, please don’t stop. If we’ve done this, I can move forward, even if together.”

Without further ado, Hannibal, wrapping a condom down his cock, tested Will to make sure he was prepared enough to accommodate him. Satisfied that he was loose he inserted his cock inside Will, sliding home to the hilt without pausing.

Will groaned at the intrusion, pulled Hannibal to him with his arms, almost as a gesture to stay still inside him, before letting him go, and once again bracing himself on the wall.

“Move now, please.” Hannibal obliged, pulling almost all the way out before pumping back in, repeating over and over, hitting Will’s prostate, pulling moans of pleasure from him.

Hannibal was even bigger that Bill, with more girth. Will was going to struggle to walk straight for a week. Hannibal took Will in hand and brought them both to climax together. Will wasn’t interested in Hannibal coming on his face, but he did want him to cum inside of him.

“Take the condom off, I want to feel you cum in me. I want to hold it in for the rest of the night, feel it leak out of me.” Hannibal pulled out, pulled the condom off and fucked back into Will. It didn’t take long before Will felt him filling him with warm seed. He came into Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal held himself inside Will for at least a minute after he finished emptying himself, and span Will around. Will saw him licking his own cum off his hand, before pulling Will into a kiss, so Will could taste himself.

“Oh Will, that was perfect.”

Will pulled his own pants up, clenched his buttocks to stop himself leaking.

“It wasn’t bad. Do you think we can talk now, like adults. We have a few issues to work through.”

They left the restroom together, Hannibal reclaimed his coat from Wendy and they left the bar.

“I think we should take this discussion to my home.”

Will remembered that Alana was going to be there. “Let’s go to my house. The dogs have missed their uncle Hannibal”

Hannibal agreed and they headed towards Hannibal’s Bentley, hand in hand.


End file.
